Kontra
Tryb Kontra jest trybem gry Multiplayer (kilka graczy), w którym mierzą się ze sobą drużyny Pataponów i Mrocznych Bohaterów. Ogólny opis Walki kontry są najczęściej używane do ewolucji bohaterów na 40 poziom ponieważ wtedy dostaje się właśnie najwięcej doświadczenia. Kontra może być: * Wyścigiem * Walką oko w oko * Bitwą rakietową. Kontry rozgrywane są na arenach. Każda walka toczy się na czas, gdy się on skończy, wygrywa automatycznie ten, kto ma więcej punktów. Tryb wieloosobowy: Mecze Kontra przebiegają tak samo jak pojedynki z Mrocznymi Bohaterami. Kontry mogą być 2 vs 2, 3 vs 3 lub 4 vs 4 (W singleplayer - nie liczymy Hatapona). Najczęstsze są kontry 2 vs 2 na arenach oko w oko. W kontrach możemy wcielić się w Mrocznych Bohaterów i walczyć przeciwko Uber Bohaterom, jednakże nie możemy walczyć naprzeciw innym Mrocznym Bohaterom. Mroczni Bohaterowie Aby grać jako Mroczni Bohaterowie należy po przejściu misji w Grobowcu Tolerancji wybrać pierwszą opcję - "Tchnij we mnie życie!" - i utworzyć nową grę używając naszego zapisu. W trybie Mrocznego Bohatera możemy rozgrywać jedynie kontry. Jeżeli wybierzemy raz opcję, dająca nam możliwość grania jako Mroczni Bohaterowie, to nie musimy robić jej drugi raz aby stworzyć drugi save. Gra będzie nas zawsze pytała podczas nowej gry czy chcemy grać jako Mroczni Bohaterowie. Walka oko w oko (na arenie) thumb|360px|Oko w oko 3vs3.Walka oko w oko polega na bitwie, w której przejmujemy wieżyczki z armatą lub jakieś przeszkody, a następnie dwie drużyny walczą przeciwko sobie. Aby wygrać, należy przed końcem czasu uzyskać większą ilość punktów niż przeciwnik lub dojść do wrogiej flagi. Do walki oko w oko można ustawić różne gadżety, które kupuje się w sklepie srebrnego/czarnego Hoshipona za Gwiezdne Okruchy. W trybie oko w oko są gadżety postawione obok flagi takie jak: * Armata śnieżnych kul (dodaje armatę która zamraża wrogów i dodaje małe obrażenia) * Armata (dodaje armatę która od czasu do czasu wystrzeliwuje pociski zadające średnie obrażenia) * Piła (dodaje wielką piłę która rozcina naszych wrogów) * Miotacz ognia (duży miotacz ognia zadający duże obrażenia) Punktacja: *50 punktów za przejęcie/zniszczenie mniejszej wieży *100 punktów za przejęcie/zniszczenie większej wieży *100 punktów za zniszczenie ostatniego fortu (tego, na którym może znajdować się wybrany gadżet) *25 punktów za pokonanie wrogiego bohatera. Perfekcyjne zwycięstwo: gdy flaga została przejęta. thumb|335 px|Przykładowa kontra Walka rakietowa (na strzelnicy) thumb|312px|Bitwa rakietowa 4vs4.Bitwa rakietowa polega na tym aby przed końcem czasu uzyskać większą ilość punktów niż przeciwnik lub zniszczyć platformę przeciwnika wystrzeliwując rakiety i uderzając wrogów. Aby wystrzelić taką rakietę, trzeba zadać odpowiednie obrażenia dźwigni (najlepsze będą uderzenia). Są trzy rodzaje rakiet: * zwykła rakieta - zadająca średnie obrażenia * pocisk antyrakietowy - zadający małe obrażenia platformie wroga, ale za to niszczący wrogie rakiety * duża rakieta - powolna, zadająca duże obrażenia. W bitwie rakietowej są gadżety takie jak:thumb|173px|Pocisk antyrakietowythumb|Duża Rakieta * przechwytywacz - powoduje, że gdy wybijemy komendę CHAKA CHAKA automatycznie wystrzeliwują się pociski antyrakietowe * żelazna barykada - mur który broni twojego fortu przed rakietami * nakręcany taran - jest to taran, który uderza automatycznie w dźwignię wystrzeliwując pociski kiedy ty możesz spokojnie walczyć np. łucznikiem Punktacja: *20 punktów za wystrzelenie rakiety (dowolnej) *100 punktów za zniszczenie przeszkody (jeżeli występują) *100 punktów za trafienie w platformę przeciwnika *25 punktów za pokonanie wrogiego bohatera Perfekcyjne zwycięstwo: gdy platforma wroga została zniszczona Wyścig (na alei) Śmiertelny wyścig polega na dotarciu do mety przed przeciwnikami lub znajdowaniu się bliżej niej niż przeciwnik po skończeniu się czasu.. Znajdujemy na nim przeszkody takie jak wielkie stalowe mury, kamienne mury z armatami lub bez nich, a czasem minibossy. Przeszkody występują w trzech kolorach: niebieskim, czerwonym i białym. Niebieski kolor niszczy drużyna czerwona, czerwony niebieska, natomiast białe przeszkody niszczą obie drużyny. Czasami także pojawiają się niebieskie kule, które po zebraniu ich dodają naszym Pataponom szybkości. Gadżety w wyścigu są takie same jak na arenie oko w oko tylko do nich dodany jest fort. thumb|left|400px|Karta Śmiertelnego Wyścigu Przyzwanie Jeżeli obie drużyny w tym samym czasie użyją przyzwania wygra drużyna przegrywająca, a w razie remisu - niebieska. Możliwe glitche podczas rozgrywki kontry Najpopularniejsze glitche, które powodują przyzwania: *Gdy skończysz komendę Don DoDon DoDon w dokładnie tym samym momencie co zginiesz, spowodujesz zcrashowanie gry u każdego, który grał z tobą w tym momencie. *Czasami z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn w momencie przyzwania może wystąpić przerwanie połączenia i komunikat o treści "Wystąpił błąd połączenia. Utracono połączenie." *W momencie gdy nie żyjesz, a sojusznik użyje przyzwania, możliwe jest wystąpienie następującego glitcha: Odrodzisz się, jednak nie będziesz zadawać żadnych obrażeń ponieważ u przeciwnej drużyny nie odrodziłeś się podczas przyzwania i dalej masz odliczanie do odrodzenia! Dopiero gdy odliczanie dobiegnie końca pojawisz się u przeciwników i zaczniesz stale przemieszczać się do punktu, w którym stoisz na swoim ekranie i dopiero wtedy zaczniesz zadawać obrażenia, a przeciwnicy będą zaskoczeni tym, że dotarłeś do nich w bardzo szybkim tempie. Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Kontra